


Fooling the Fortune

by Friendly_Techpriest



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Blushing, F/M, Fluff, Loving Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Slice of Life, Teasing, Time Skips, being happy together, just them, post-P4G
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 12:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friendly_Techpriest/pseuds/Friendly_Techpriest
Summary: Ready to step into adulthood, Yu tries to take the relationship with Naoto to the next step.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crosspost from Fanfiction.net.  
> It's my first fanfic ever, I published this in 2015. I just felt like posting this on AO3 too.  
> The fanfic's name the same but there are going to be slight changes (Like switching a word for another and using ' " ' instead of ' - ')

_I can't believe I'm really doing this._

I'm making my way to the hill overlooking Inaba, tense as a guitar's string.

_So, Yu, you're coming again this December right? I'll have your room ready. We can't wait to have you back. Nanako's all excited!_

All kind of flashbacks zip through my head. Some of them are about her.

A lot of them are about her.

The sun is setting over the city.

The air's cold. I form a cup with my hands and warm them with my breath while I arrive on top of the hill. The small area is clean as always. No one's here, aside from a petite figure sitting at the lone bench under the gazebo.

"Oh..hi, Yu"

Naoto stands up. She's wearing her usual blue trench coat. Dark blue trousers cover her legs, ending in a pair of black boots. Her hat is missing and she's wearing light makeup, giving her a much more feminine appearance than her old self.

She's looking at me quizzically, her big gray eyes shining in the sun's dying light.

"We didn't expect you to come back so soon after summer. I mean, I'm very happy that you're here, but don't you have your examinations for teacher qualification?"

"Yes, but there's something very important I need to ask you"

Puzzled, the Detective Prince tilts her head, her eyes still fixed on me.

"Couldn't you just phone me?"

_Here we go._

I gather all my Courage I gained and try to breathe normally.

"Do you remember that cold first of January, back during the investigation?"

"Yes we where...uh, at the shrine" says the girl, blushing a bit.

"You spoke about your career, about our future together" she lowers her gaze, shrinking into her jacket.

"Y-yes. I did"

"We've been dating for years now. I think it's time..."

Her eyes widen, staring at my trembling hands searching inside the pockets.

I stand up, then kneel in front of her, producing a small, sapphire box out of my pocket.

"Naoto Shirogane" I say, my Expression saving me from stuttering too much "Will you marry me?"

In utter bewilderment, she freezes on the bench, her face red as an apple, while her eyes zip quickly from me to the small ring inside the now open box.

"I-I..." still speechless, Naoto stands up, only to quickly sit down again, hiding her face behind her large collar.

"You always enjoy embarrassing me, don't you?"

"Well, you are very cute when you blush" I smile

"J-just like that..."

We remain silent for a second, with my heart's mad pumping the only sound I hear.

"I-I...will" a murmur comes from the jacket in front of me, as the blue hair slowly come into view.

"Every time you leave after your visit is like a death sentence to me. I can't stand this loneliness anymore. I want to see your face every day, listen to your voice directly, not from a phone. I want to...f-feel you..." her voice lowers once again, but this time Naoto holds her gaze and stares directly at me "I love you. I love you more than anything in this world. You're the one that made me want to change, and you're the one that made me realize I didn't need to force that change to be happy."

It takes two seconds for me to really grasp the situation.

My heart starts pounding even faster as the most wonderful smile I've ever seen appears on my girlfriend's face.

I gently take Naoto's hand and slowly put the ring on her finger.

A single tear rolls on her cheek as she happily checks on her hand.

It's a simple silver band open on one side. On top of it, a sapphire is encased on the surface, little silver veins keeping it in place.

I sit next to her on the bench, embracing her with one arm.

Raising her chin with my hand, I slowly move my head closer to hers.

Her lips are even softer than I remember. We share a long, delicate kiss.

I close my eyes just when our watches beep happily.

I don't need to check my wrist to know that a small display is flashing 'dist <1' with bright red digits.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're getting _what_?!"

Dodging a cluster of noodles, I quickly force down on the chair the girl in front of me.

"Well, I thought it was time for the big step. She's working as a detective in the police, I'm going to teach in schools...it's...right, don't you think Chie?"

"M-maybe...it's just...I wasn't expecting _that_  " Chie starts attacking her bowl steak while talking. "Sheesh, coming back all of a sudden and asking Naoto-kun to marry? No wonder she was so absent minded today at the station..."

I try to hide a smile, imagining my oh-so-strict girlfriend being an airhead.

"By the way Chie" I say, waiting for my ramen to cool a bit. "How are you doing at work?"

"Oh, we're doing great! I mean, I'm just a rookie, but I really like what I'm doing, working as an assistant detective sure is fun."

Chie proudly puffs her chest, showing the badge still pinned on her jacket.

"You're going to leave a stain if you keep doing that"

"Shut up! I'm perfectly in control! Besides, don't change the subject! How are you planning this?"

"Oh, we don't know yet. I don't even know what kind of ceremony we will have. I need to ask her what would she like. And we gotta find a home. And I'm going to ask for permission and... "

Chie stops eating and gives me a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, you'll do just fine. You weren't our leader for nothing! Plus, you got the Detective Prince with you, I'm sure it'll go smooth"

I return the smile, feeling the affection of the girl.

"I'm really happy for you two. I really am...Now! You should finish that ramen before it gets cold! Chow time!"

With a nod I start eating my meal.

"Yosuke told me he's started a new promotion at Junes"

"Oh, don't make me think about it!" Chie rolls her eyes "that guy and that stupid bear are going to force us working there as maids or something like that if we're not careful!"

We talk for about an hour, then we leave Aya as Chie has to report to the station and I have to help Dojima with the new TV.

The streets are buzzing with activity. People rushing into the shops, owners happily chatting with each other, some Junes clerk helping here and there.

I start walking, heading to the Samegawa flood plain.

The road is full of students heading home after another day at Yasogami High. I giggle, hearing the usual comments on the teachers.  
S _o Miss Kashiwagi is still teaching here uh? I don't envy these poor souls._

The flood plain is peaceful as usual: a couple of cats are searching for food among the trees. An old man is silently watching the river, his coat tightly sealed. A little smile surfaces on my lips as I watch the lone gazebo where me and the Detective Prince spent countless days talking.

The sky is clear, a lone cloud wandering across the horizon.

**Pi pi pi**

The phone chirps happily inside my pocket.

The old flip-phone I used to have is now dead, replaced by a new model. Never liked the smart-phones.

"Hi, Yu. It's me"

"Hi, honey"

"P-please, don't call me like that – Naoto squirms, emanating embarrassment from the phone – C-could you meet me at Junes tomorrow at lunch? There are a couple things we should discuss"

I raise an eyebrow.

"Sure thing, what is it?"

"We need to plan our next steps if we're actually going to...live together"

A fuzzy warmth spreads through my body, as I smile to myself.

"I can hardly wait, my dear"

"Y-yes well...see you tomorrow. And try not to use nicknames!"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glorious AO3 messed my setting so I have to manually edit back all those " and - :C


	3. Chapter 3

“So I think I can manage a deal with one of the landowners here and...are you all right?”

“I'm sorry, I got distracted. You're very cute in your uniform.”

“P-please, focus on what we're doing...it's not even the first time you watch me in my work outfit.”

The Junes food court is crowded with people. We're sitting at a distant table, away from the centre of the court. A group of maids is helping customers choose the products near the entrance.

_It must be that promotion Chie told me about._

Naoto gives me an annoyed look, her cheeks red with embarrassment.

She's wearing the standard Inaba police uniform. As the tight jacket emphasizes her forms, Naoto truly looks stunning.

“I'm sorry, it's just that you're too beautiful not to stare at. Where were we?”        

“W-we were discussing the..erm...the house problems” blurts Naoto, blushing furiously.

“What about those new apartments near the shopping district?”

“But they're western houses. I thought you preferred traditional style?”

“After living nearly thirty years in a Japanese styled home, I wouldn't mind a change. Besides, you love western homes, right?”

“I am quite fond of them, I must admit...”

“Then it's settled. They're offering a discount for the first fifty homes bought, right? I think with that we can afford one.”

Naoto produces a small notepad from a pocket and starts scribbling.

“I do have some savings from the Shirogane family that could cover a lot of the purchase price but...maybe I can ask grandpa...”

“Hold on” I say, smiling cheerfully “I have a plan. If everything goes fine I should be able to gather at least half the money required.”

Naoto looks at me quizzically. “What do you have in mind?”

“I've already spoken with the Inaba headmaster. They still need a proper english teacher. Badly. He said I can start working in January. By the end of the year, maybe with some extra here and there, add some savings I have from part-time jobs, I should have the money.”

“But to reach such a sum of money...you'll need to work _really_ hard. I...I don't want you to suffer because of me.”

A fuzzy feeling starts warming my belly. I reach out and take her hand.

“Are you crazy? I would do anything for you. Anything.” I ignore the stare Naoto gives me and keep my hand on her.

“Besides, this is really nothing. What's a couple hours more at work compared to risking my life everyday and saving the world?”

The Detective Prince sighs, then giggles.

“I guess you're right. I'm just scared about the future. I'm not prepared about this.”

Our fingers intertwine.

“I'm a bit scared myself. But we can do it. Together. As always.” I say, looking into her eyes.

Still holding hands, we lean forward. The kiss is soft, tender. After a couple seconds Naoto breaks the contact.

“Y-yu.” She's looking into my eyes. Her breath tickles my mouth.

“Yes?” I answer softly.

“Hey! No baby-making in public!” a sudden shadow towers over us.

“At least do it when we're closed!”

“W-what? W-we were absolutely not engaged in any procreation game...I mean activity...What do you want Teddie?”

“You two were soo lovey-dovey, I wanted to check on you, Nao-chan!”

The bear is wearing an apron over his suit, stained with fried oil and soy sauce.

“I think we're quite all right here, Teddie, you should get back to work” I interrupt him. “I'll give you a call when our baby is born.”

Ignoring a shocked Naoto staring at me, Teddie stands at attention and salutes.

“You can count on this bear!” he shouts, before rushing back to the kitchen.

I start giggling, watching Naoto trying to hide her flustered face.

“A-are you serious about...that?” she whispers.

“About what? A kid?”

“P-precisely.”

I smile, taking her hand once again between both of mine. 

“Let's focus on marrying first, don't you agree? I think it's a bit early to talk about this. When the time comes, we'll be ready.”

“Yes...you're right.”

Naoto stands up and straightens her uniform.

“Now I'm sorry, I have to report back at the station. See you at dinner. Nine at Dojima's, right?”

I nod, then jump from the chair and give her another kiss on the lips.

“I love you.” I whisper.

“I-I love you too” babbles the Detective Prince, checking the surroundings in case someone was watching.

“Don't worry, I won't start any 'procreation activity' while in public”

Naoto, blushing furiously, gives me a faint smile and starts running, heading to the bus stop.


	4. Chapter 4

“Come on Nanako, help me out with the dishes...Hey Yu! Could you bring the sushi here please?”

The living room of the Dojima residence is bustling with activity.   
A new plasma TV is happily transmitting the news while me and uncle Dojima set the table.

“It's been ages since you were this excited, Yu!” laughs the detective.

“It's only normal, isn't it?” I say, while setting the glasses “I mean, this is like a 'meet the family' dinner.”

“But we all know Shirogane-san!”

“Not as my future wife”

Dojima gives me a warm smile and stops washing the dishes.

“What is it, uncle?”

“You kinda remind me of me when I married. I was crazy with happiness too.”

I sit on a chair, listening to him.

“You've really grown up in these years. Your parents must be very proud of you. Shirogane-san is one of the best detectives around, despite what old officers can say about her. I'm happy that she found you.”

I blush a little, hearing so many compliments from Ryotaro Dojima.

“Thanks uncle.”

“Don't mind it. And I asked you to call me Ryotaro! Did you forget?”

The doorbell interrupts our talk.

I jump from the chair, storming through the kitchen.

I can hear Nanako excited chatter.

I open the door to the cold evening.

Naoto is standing there, smiling cheerfully. She's wearing a light blue coat, opposed to her usual darker trench coat. A big scarf covers her neck. Under her typical hat, I can see the red of a lipstick.

“Hi” I greet her.

“Hello” answers the girl “May I come in?”

Naoto stops as soon as she walks past the door.

While she's taking off her shoes I quickly steal a kiss.

“At least wait until I'm finished!” whispers the girl.

“I just wanted to try your new lipstick. I think it suits you very well.”

“T-thanks. I bought it with Rise.”

I take her coat and put it away as Naoto walks into the kitchen.

“Naoto onee-chan! Welcome back!”

In a couple of seconds, the Detective Prince is assaulted by a mighty creature hugging her.

“Hello, Nanako, it's been a while...” babbles Naoto, trying not to suffocate.

“Come on, Nanako, give her a rest!” Dojima laughs as he tries to separate the two “Hello Shirogane-san.”

“Good evening sir.”

“Don't be so formal! Tonight you're Yu's guest.”

“Yes sir...I mean Dojima-san.”

We sit at the table. A large set of sushi is waiting on the table.

“Well, let's eat!”

Dinner goes smoothly, with Naoto happily chattering with everyone and Nanako randomly checking the TV.

“Man I'm stuffed.” says Dojima, eating the last maki “it's been a while since we had this much sushi.”

Nanako is half asleep, resting on her dad's shoulder.

“Come on sweetheart, it's time to go to bed” whispers Dojima “if you'll excuse me for a moment, I'll put Nanako to bed.”

He then carries the girl out of the living room, leaving me and Naoto alone.

The Detective Prince sighs, then turns to me.

“It's been quite a nice evening.”  
“Yes, indeed” I say, taking her hand.

“You didn't have to buy so many California rolls, you know.”

I laugh, recalling how Naoto nearly finished them all.

“Do you have to work tomorrow?”

“No, but I have to write a report due to Friday. About that, what time is it? I think I should get going...”

I grab her sleeve and force her down.

The girl gives me a concerned look.

“It's too late to go back” I explain, pointing at the clock “I think it's better to sleep here.”

Naoto stares at me.

“Are you planning something? I am more than capable of defending myself and there's no reason to...”

I shake my head.

“You're right. It's just that...I don't want you to go. I promise I have nothing in mind.”

The girl blushes, then nods.

“All right. I'll tell Yakushiji-san to lock the door.”

I give her a kiss on the cheek, then move to the stairs.

“I'll go tell Dojima. I think we have a spare futon.”


	5. Chapter 5

Dojima is looking at me, holding the spare futon I asked.  
“What? I'm not a teenager, I'm not planning anything.”  
The policeman sighs, then hands me the bedding.  
“All right, all right. Have a good night.”  
I smile, then move to my room.  
Naoto is sitting on the couch, wearing a simple shirt.  
“I brought the futon.”  
“Oh, yes. Thank you.”  
We set it on the floor, near mine.  
“Do you need a pajama? I hope you're not planning on sleeping with that shirt.”  
Naoto checks her high collared shirt, then nods.  
“I guess you're right.”  
I search the room until I find an old jersey.  
“This is a bit old, but I think it fits you just right.”  
The Detective Prince holds the jersey for a second, than starts blushing.  
“What is it?”   
“N-nothing. C-could you turn for a moment?”  
“Come on, it's not like I haven't see you naked before...”  
“Please.”  
“Okay, okay.” I laugh, while turning.  
I hear Naoto quickly changing, then a thud.  
“You can look now.”  
Naoto is sitting on her futon, the old jersey tightening on her chest.  
The girl is still blushing, but she's not trying to hide her body.  
I sit next to her.  
“What's up?”  
“It's nothing.” Replies Naoto “It's just that it's the first time I wear your clothes.”  
I start blushing, then hug her from behind.  
“I see. You're cute in it.”  
Naoto giggles and kisses my hand.  
“Thank you.”  
I turn off the lights and get into my futon, while Naoto is trying to find a comfortable position in hers.  
We stay silent for a couple minutes, hearing a lone cat meowing or the occasional car passing by.  
“Hey” I suddenly whisper, moving closer to my girlfriend.  
“Yes?”  
“It's been months since we've slept together in this room.”  
“I-indeed.”  
I caress her face into the dark.  
“You really don't know how much I missed you.”  
Naoto stands up, then quickly slips in my futon.  
“What are you...”  
“Shush, you'll wake Dojima and Nanako.”  
The Detective Prince hugs me and rests her head on my chest.  
“I can hear your heart.” she whispers “It's beating furiously.”  
I smile, then hug her back.  
“I love you.” I simply say.  
“I love you too.”  
Another couple minutes of silence.  
“But you did plan all of this, didn't you?”  
“I'm telling you I didn't.”


	6. Chapter 6

The smell of fried eggs is filling the house.

The early sun light shines through the living room windows, giving the place a warm feeling.   
As soon as the rice is ready, I set a small tray and head upstairs.

Aside from my steps, everything is silent. Nanako is at school and Dojima's gone to work.

I carefully open my room's door and head inside.

In the near complete darkness I manage to reach the table without tripping.

A small figure is moving at the end of the room.

A sleepy Naoto comes out of the futon just as I put the tray next to her.

“Mmm, what's this?”

“Breakfast. Good morning.”

The girl slowly sits down, covering her mouth while letting out a small yawn.

“You shouldn't have...”

I smile, taking a cup of rice and sitting next to her.

“Did you sleep well?” I ask.

Naoto nods, sipping her miso soup.

“Feeling your warmth after so many months was...calming”

I blush a bit, then gently caress her arm.

“Nanako and Dojima-san?”   
“They're gone” I answer “Nanako's doing some sort of school project, she's really excited about it.”

“I see”

The Detective Prince leans towards me, resting her back on me.

“When do you have to leave again?”

“Tomorrow. The examinations start before Christmas holidays.”

I can only see the back of her head, but I can tell Naoto is upset.

“I'll probably come back in time for Christmas Eve, you know.”

Her shoulder relax once more.

“I see, that's good.”   
“We can have a date and go celebrate.”

“Well I d-didn't mean to...ehm...”

“You don't want to?”

Naoto turns her face, staring at me.

I make puppy eyes and smile.

The girl blushes, grabbing my hand.

“I would love to.”

We quietly eat our breakfast, the Detective Prince resting between my arms.

“Man, I could get used to this.” I say, while putting back the cup on the tray.

“Next time, I'll be the one waking you up.”

Naoto stands up, only to turn and lay on me again.

She gently grabs my face and kisses me softly.

I embrace her and bite her lip.

We start kissing faster. Naoto throws her arms around my neck and pushes herself on me.   
I lay on the futon, the light weight of my girlfriend on top of me. Chest against chest, I can feel her heart beating furiously. Still kissing, I try sneaking an hand under her shirt.

**Pi pi pi**

Naoto jumps in surprise and moves away from me.

**Pi pi pi**

My phone is angrily ringing.

 _Who the hell is it?_ I think, searching for the phone with my hand.

“Hi, Yu, it's me Yosuke” the relaxed voice of my 'partner' fills my ear.

“How ya doin'?”

“Pretty good until now” I joke, collecting the cups and moving the tray on the desk next to my sofa.

“Ah ah, did I interrupt something?”

“Something like that. What is it?”

“Nothing really. It's just that I wanted to see you before you head back to the city. Wanna hit the riverbank today?”

I sit on the sofa, next to a completely red Naoto.

“I think I'll have you to call you later. I'm not sure I'm free today.”

I quickly end the conversation with Yosuke, then turn to the Detective Prince.

“It was Yosuke” I explain “he wanted to see me before I leave.”

“I-I see.”

“How about your report? I could help you finish it and spend the day together. I can still see Yosuke tomorrow morning.”

“I'm sorry, but the report is confidential. I'll have to write it myself. Don't worry, I'll see you tomorrow at the station.”

I smile, then kiss her cheek.

“Very well. I'll try to get the marriage paper before evening, okay?”

Naoto blushes, then nods.   
“I think it's appropriate.”

She smiles to me, then stands up.

“I'll go wash myself. I want to start that report as soon as possible.” 


	7. Chapter 7

The station is full of people: families going on a trip for a couple of days before Christmas, commuters hurrying to get on their train, tourists who skipped a station and got stuck in Inaba.

Holding my backpack in one hand and Naoto's one in the other I search for my train. The Detective Prince is wearing a slightly open coat, revealing a sapphire shirt under it.

“How was your day with Yosuke?” asks my girlfriend, moving a bit closer to my arm.

“Pretty good. He wouldn't shut up about his new idea about the maids at Junes. I had fun.” I answer, shrugging.

Naoto nods, then hugs my arm.

“You're pretty bold today” I notice “is something worrying you?”

The Detective Prince blushes a bit.  
“If this is the last time you're going away, I want the others to understand that you're mine and mine only.”

I start blushing as well, then give her a kiss on the cheek.

“You know nothing will change that. I'll forever be with you.”

Her grip tightens on my arm as we reach the platform.

“Hey! Here come the lovebirds!”

An excited Rise dashes towards us, followed by Yukiko, Chie, Yosuke and Teddie.

“P-please, don't call us like that.” retorts Naoto, lowering her gaze.

“Aww, isn't she cute?”

Rise is wearing her usual orange blouse, a white scarf covering her neck.

“Now that you've taken Senpai all for you, you must take responsibility!”

The idol bursts into laughter at the flustered face of my girlfriend.

“Come on now” I cut in “don't tease her too much.”

“Are you ready for this, partner?” Yosuke is visibly excited, probably more than I am.

“I'll manage.” I answer simply.

The speakers announce my train is about to leave.

Chie and Yukiko hug me, wishing me luck, while Rise waves at me, smiling. A quick handshake with Yosuke, then the group backs a bit, giving me and Naoto some space.

“Call me as soon as you have the results.” whispers the girl.

“I will.”

“Don't worry. You're an excellent scholar. You've studied a lot and I'm sure you'll have no troubles in passing the test.”   
I thank her with a soft kiss on the lips.

Shocked by my sudden action, Naoto stiffens for a second, then accepts the kiss and gently hugs me.

Ignoring the cheers coming from behind her, Naoto looks at me and smiles.

I return the smile and board the train, holding her hand until the doors close.

I quickly find my seat, leaving my small backpack on the racks over my head.

The train starts moving, leaving Inaba.

I grab a notebook from my pack and quickly check some mock tests.

I can feel the uneasiness and anxiety rising up inside me.

Trying to calm down I get into a more comfortable position and close my eyes.

 

“Attention to all passengers: the train is about to stop. Please do not leave any luggage as you leave...”

I wake up from a troubled sleep. As I try to forget an enormous paper full of questions eating me, I shove my notes inside the backpack and head to the doors.

The tepid air of the city greets me as soon as I leave the train.

Countless people are hurrying back and forth, creating a sprawling river of humans.

I head into the underground, saving a small space next to the doors of the vehicle, hundreds of bodies pushing on me.

The bumpy ride through the city takes my to the financial district.

Walking out of the metro station I try to recognize my destination among various skyscrapers around the square.

After a couple of seconds I head towards a box shaped one on my right.

The afternoon light shines in the multitude of windows on the building, blinding me.

The lobby is full of people, mostly students like me.

Someone is revising books and notes, others chat nervously with each other. A few sit alone, trying to calm down.

I register at the desk and find an armchair near a glass table. A girl is sitting in a couch next to me, writing furiously on her notebook.

I start to breathe slowly, clearing my mind.

_It's okay. You can do it. There's nothing to be afraid of._

Feeling the tension in the air, I close my eyes, shutting everyone else out.

**Pi pi pi**

My flip-phone is shyly ringing.

I open my eyes and check the screen. A message.

'I believe in u! U can do it'

A series of numbers and symbols create some sort of emoticon Naoto never used before. I recognize a heart symbol.

A nice warmth fills my body as I shut down the phone and an attendant starts calling our names.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

“Attention to all passengers: we are now arriving at Yasoinaba station. Please do not leave any belongings...”

A feeling of anticipation fills my whole body as the train stops and opens its doors. I quickly jump out of the car and inhale deeply.

The usual crowd of the station welcomes me. I start scanning with my eyes, looking for a familiar dark blue head.

“Yu.”

A petite figure walks towards me from the left. Naoto is there, the sapphire coat tightly closed, her face shouting concern.

“Welcome back.” a faint smile appears on her lips “So? How did you fare? It's been two days, shouldn't you know something by now?”

I remain silent for a couple of seconds, then I start laughing as I run and grab her. I lift her from the ground, spinning like crazy.

“W-w-what are you doing? Put me down at once! Please! Everyone's watching!”

Still laughing, I put my embarrassed girlfriend down but I don't break the hug.   
“Today they posted the results. I passed with full marks.” I explain to her.

The Detective Prince's eyes widen as shame is slowly replaced by surprise.

“What?”   
“I'm going to teach at Yasogami High starting January 30th.”

A timid smile cracks Naoto's stunned face. The smile widens as we both start laughing. She hugs me back, burying her face in my chest.

I guide her out of the station, firmly holding her hand.

“We need to celebrate, don't you think?”

My girlfriend nods happily.

“Now that you mention it, it's almost lunchtime. I can go pick some money and...”

I shush her, smiling.

“It's on me. No way I'm gonna let you pay the day of my graduation. I shall offer you the very best money can buy.”

Naoto tries to object, but she quickly accepts my offer with a grin.

“Very well.” she surrenders “Shall we head to our restaurant then? I expect quite the meal after this.”

In half an hour we're sitting at a table in Aya, waiting for our dishes to come.

The Detective Prince is looking at me with an amused look.

“The very best money can buy, do I recall correctly?”

“Hey, right now it's all I've got. Besides, the food's really good.”

Naoto chuckles, lightly caressing her right arm.

“It's ok. I actually prefer we're eating here. It has a familiar atmosphere.”

I smile at her, turning just in time to watch two big steaming bowls coming out of the kitchen.

We eat quietly, stealing glances at each other.

“You know” Naoto breaks the silence “you could have phoned me. I did ask you to let me know as soon as possible.”

I stop swallowing a noodle to smile at her.

“I was going to at the hotel before leaving for the station but...where was the fun in it?”

The Detective Prince sighs, then shakes her head, grinning.

“While you were busy giving me an heart attack, I've contacted a landowner willing to discuss the purchase price...”

I listen to her carefully, mentally noting down important numbers or names.

As the sun is setting we leave the restaurant. The cold air greets us as soon as we step out. A wind gust blows right into our faces, making Naoto squirm.

“Achoo!”

I immediately turn at the cutest sneeze I've ever heard.  
Naoto is covering her nose, searching her pockets.

“Now that was adorable.” I say, putting my arm around her shoulders.

“P-please do not say anything stupid.” whisper the girl as she produces a small handkerchief from the coat.

“It's not stupid, it's true.” I retort “funny how you always sneeze in front of Aya.”

The blue haired detective escapes my embrace and grabs my hand.

“How about some tea? I'd be delighted to prepare some for you. I have some papers and stuff to show you at my home.”

I take her chin in my free hand and kiss her passionately.

“I hope that 'stuff' includes something like this.”

Naoto quickly puts her hat on, trying to cover her blushing face.

“Shall we head on, then?”

With a big smile I let her guide me down the road, the heat of her hand warming every inch of my body.

* * *

 

“Do I really have to sign all of these?”

I sigh sitting on Naoto's bed. The Detective Prince is sitting at a wooden desk in front of me, checking her laptop. A bookcase full of thriller novels, action books and comics towers over a small electric heater. A dozen of papers and documents are piling up next to my girlfriend.

“I'm afraid so. These are necessary to certificate our new social status and to proceed in the house purchase.”

I slowly get up and find a chair to move next to Naoto, then I start reading the first document.

The marriage registration document I requested the day of the exam is right in front of me, its characters shouting at me to sign it.

“Is something the matter?” asks Naoto, gently tilting her head.

I raise my eyes and meet hers. Those big eyes, the eyes I fell in love with, are staring at me emanating love and curiosity. I lose a couple seconds imprinting that look in my brain.

“Nothing” I finally say, signing the paper “It's just...we're finally here. We're doing it.”

Naoto nods, taking the form and signing it herself.

“Yes, it is quite...exciting, to say the less, to be finally at this point.”

The girl blushes and takes my hand.

“But right now, I'm so happy we're going through this. Together, we'll create a bright future for us.”

I smile as a fuzzy feeling fills my body. I lean forward and rub my face on hers.

Naoto giggles and gently bites my cheek.

“I love you.” I whisper in her ear.

**Knock Knock**

We both jump in surprise as the door slightly opens.

“I'm truly sorry to disturb you, Shirogane-sama, but I believe the tea is ready.”

I suppress a laugh as my girlfriend frantically tries to recompose.

“Oh...ehm...yes. Thank you Yakushiji-san. You can bring it in.”

The secretary quietly enters the room. He leaves a teapot, two cups and a box of sugar on the desk near Naoto.

“Now, if you'll excuse me...”

As soon as the door closes on Yakushiji's back, Naoto lets out a sigh and stares at me.

After a couple of seconds we start laughing.

Still laughing, Naoto pours tea into the cups and offers me one.

“We better get back to these forms” she says, sipping the hot beverage.

I nod, drinking from my cup and scrolling through the documents.

We go on for about an hour: reading, signing and sipping tea.

“Man, I'm tired” I let out a sigh, stretching my arms “Let's stop for a moment.”

“Indeed. Processing all these documents can be quite exhausting.”

I put down the pen and smile at my girlfriend.

“It's been a while since we last worked so hard together.”

Naoto nods “Yes, I forgot how pleasant it was.”

The Detective Prince stops to smile at me. The girl is like frozen, her eyes staring at me, her mouth curved in a small grin.

After a minute or so she suddenly shakes her head and grabs a paper.

“My my, I got distracted...w-where were we?”

“Here.”

I grab her by her waist and lay her down on the bed.

I start kissing her, ignoring the shocked face the girl gives me.

“W-what are you doing? This isn't the time for...for...”

I stop, staring at her and grinning.

“Should I stop?”

“I...I...” Naoto's face is completely red, her eyes are constantly switching between me and the door.

“Oh who cares.” she suddenly lets go, returning the kisses.

“Whoa, are you okay?” I laugh, surprised by her abrupt change of mind.

“You're right, we need a break.” she answers shyly “Just...just don't make any noise, Yakushiji could still be on this floor.”

I smile affectionately and rub her nose, while Naoto timidly unbuttons her shirt.

 

 


	9. Christmas Special

"Hey, don't you smell something?"

"The eggs!"

I jump out of the futon and run downstairs.

Four eggs are burning on a frying pan.

_Damn it! I completely forgot!_

Working quickly, I manage to save two eggs and lay them on a plate.  
Waiting for the eggs to cool down, I stop at the windows and look out.

Snow is covering the whole residential district. Countless dining rooms shine in the night and I can hear laughing and from homes nearby. A big snowman is standing in front of the house, sign that Nanako got better at making them. I suddenly remember that I'm only wearing shorts and swiftly return to the kitchen.

_Brr, was it really this cold a couple hours ago?_

I return upstairs, bringing with me a tray with our plates and a bottle of beer.

My room is barely lit by a single lamp. The small table has been pushed to a side, a big futon covering the floor instead.

A humanoid form is moving inside the bed. A single gray eye comes out with an inquisitorial look.

"I saved two eggs" I say, showing the tray "the rice and the fried chicken are good."

Naoto's head emerges from the futon, smiling.

"Is that beer?"

"I know you don't usually drink it, but it's Christmas Eve so I thought..."

"It's quite all right. I asked to sign me out of the rotation for tomorrow. I can drink."

I lay the tray on the table, next to a Christmas cake Naoto made and uncork the bottle.

A hand gently pulls my ankle. With a sigh, I slip back into the futon.

Naoto's naked body warms mine as soon as we touch. Pressing her chest against mine, the girl makes my head spin.

"I still wonder how did you hide these" I tease her "They're magnificent."

"W-w-what are you saying all of a sudden?"

I hug her, biting her ear and kissing her neck.

"Merry Christmas." I simply say.

"This will be our last Christmas as fiancees. It is...quite the thrilling thought."

"I look forward to our next one then, honey."

"Again with the nicknames." laughs Naoto "I guess I'll have to get used to them."

"I can stop if you really hate them."

The girl kisses me, then quickly sits up. "It's all right. It's just...unusual for me to hear them."

I cover her torso with my body, preventing the Detective Prince from shivering.

"Shall we start eating then? I really wouldn't lay here naked until Dojima-san and Nanako come back."

With a nod I grab the food and offer Naoto a plate.

My soon-to-be wife takes a small piece of fried chicken and feeds it to me.

“Yeah, it's good.” I say “you won't die of poisoning.”

She slaps me on the cheek, laughing.

We pass the evening eating and cuddling, until it's nearly midnight.

“I propose a toast” I say, stealing a glance at the clock. I fill our glasses with the remaining beer.

“To what?”

“To our future together.”

Naoto blushes a bit, then raises her glass.   
“Cheers.”

We kiss again and again. We fall inside the futon.

“Did I ever told you how much I love you?” I whisper, holding her down on her back.

“Show me.”

Both laughing, we hug each other as the clock ticks midnight.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written on December 24 or something.   
> It doesn't feel that special in the middle of June, does it?


	10. Chapter 10

“Whoa dude calm down, why are you so nervous?”

“I don't know...maybe 'cause he's getting married?!”

“But the paper's already signed and approved, right? This is just a ceremony or something like that.”   
“Oh shut up!”

The small room inside the private chapel is full of noise. A set of suits is lying on a near couch. A single, tall as a man mirror is standing at the center of the room.

When not busy bickering with Yosuke, Kanji is helping me choose a dress.

“I really like this jacket. It emphasizes your shoulders. Try it with this pants.”

Constantly switching between this or that shirt and listening to the random chatter around me is fantastic for my focus.

 _Kanji is right._ W _e're already married. There is nothing to worry about._

I mentally scold myself.

But even so, even with all the Courage gathered in these years, I'm trembling with excitement and trepidation.

While I move away from the mirror to pick another shirt, Yosuke closes in.

“I was thinking Yu...how did you get Naoto to agree to all of this? She's still a bit...reserved to actually marry with a full western ceremony.”

“Oh y'know” I laugh, venting the anxiety “I know how to pull certain strings. Especially around the chest and back area.”

Kanji slaps me on the cheek, forcing me back to the mirror.

“Yeah, okay playboy we get it. Now quit your babblin' and stop wasting time or no one's gonna marry here!”

“About that...I can't wait to see the girls!” shouts Yosuke “Oh, I totally hope for a nice dress. Or a kimono...”

“Yo man, get a hold of yourself!”

I start laughing as Kanji and Yosuke resume fighting.

“Guys, I really have to thank you” I finally say, letting out a long sigh.

“Don't worry man. No way we'd leave you alone the day of your marriage, right? I was waiting for an occasion to test my skills at tailoring.”

The guys stop and smile at me.

“Yeah, he's right. We're partners after all, ain't we?”

“Now come on and finish getting dressed.”

 _This feels a lot like a movie_.

“Where's Teddie?” I ask, while checking myself at the mirror.

“I dunno, I think he's out inspecting the buffet or something.”

“Let's hope he doesn't eat everything before we arrive.”

I steal a last glance at the mirror while Yosuke checks the time.

I've settled for a gray jacket over a blue shirt. A yellow necktie is angrily puffing out of my chest.

“You really sure about that?” asks Kanji, pointing at it.

“Absolutely. It's a must.”

“Okay, Yu? It's time.”

I take a deep breath, then nod.

“Let's do this.”

Yosuke quickly opens the door and dashes outside. A moment before I step out, a strong arm pulls me inside back again.

“Hey, Senpai? I need to tell ya somethin'”

Kanji has an apologetic look.

“What is it Kanji?”

“I...I mean...yeah. I'd like to tell you that I'm sorry.”

I stare at him, confused.

“About what?”

“Well you know...about her. About Naoto. Back then, I didn't know you two had started dating, 'twas just after that shit with my Persona and...”

I smile, grabbing his upper arm.

“Don't worry about it.”

“Man I was literally drooling over her. I didn't even understand I was putting her off and...”

“Kanji. Shut up.” I stop him. “I get it. You're sorry. But it's all in the past right? We were teens. We were still at school for fuck's sake! You don't have to justify yourself. It's not like I hate you or something.”

The young man relaxes under my hand, then nods.

“Okay. I understand. Thanks Yu.”

“Come on, let's move.”

We both exit the room, closing the door behind us.

“I did want you to punch a couple of times though.”

The ex punk laughs “I wonder if you'd ever hit me.”

“By the way.” I ask, drawing closer to him “How's it going with...”

“Now you shut up!”

Kanji's sudden outburst surprises me.

“Wow, easy man.” I laugh, noticing his extreme blushing “I take it that you're still seeing each other.”

Mumbling something, Kanji signals me to keep going, his face still red.

We reach the main chamber of the private chapel.

“You ready, senpai?”

“Yeah.”

Kanji leaves me, joining an over-excited Rise near the seats.

The girl waves at me and sends me a kiss before being forced by an annoyed Kanji back into the seats rows.

I walk to the center of the chapel. My first steps are a bit hesitant, but I gain courage the more I move.

After a couple of seconds, the big double doors at the end of the room open, a petite figure in white walking through.

 

 

Naoto is there, wearing a simple white dress. A long skirt covers her legs up to her ankles, a tight corset hugging her chest. A plain veil on her head, she's looking at me with a mix of embarrassment and excitement.

Next to her, Naoto's grandad is walking as straight as possible. Nearly ninety years old, he's using a stick to help himself, pride emanating from him.

As the bride walks towards me, my smile gets wider.

Emotions inside me start to stir up. Excitement, anxiety and happiness mingle forming a single, powerful feeling.

“I can't believe you're actually wearing this” whispers Naoto, closing to my ear.

“I knew you would have liked it.”

With an half bemused look, Naoto leaves her grandfather's side and joins me near the altar.

“C-come on. It's embarrassing enough partaking in this endeavour without you...and this dress is totally uncomfortable.”

“What are you saying? You're stunning.”

A blushing Naoto lowers her gaze, a small grin forming on her lips.

All my friends and relatives are gathered here, along with Naoto's.

My parents are sitting in the first row of seats, their eyes shining like stars.

Next to them, Yosuke, Teddie, Kanji, Rise, Chie and Yukiko are cheering merrily. Even Marie is there, the weather forecaster having a somewhat intrigued face.

No kimonos in sight, much to Yosuke's disdain, but a lot of nice dresses and suits.

I step on the altar, followed suit by Naoto.

I steal a quick glance to the Detective Prince, to which she responds with a smile.

A man standing next to us on the altar clears his throat and silence falls in the room.

“We are here on this day...”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. The End.

A soft clatter wakes me up. Sun rays light the room, the alarm clock flashing '9 am' in bright red digits.

 _I overslept a bit_ I realize, getting out of the sheets and finding something to wear over my pajamas.

A small red bird is pecking at the window.

_So it was you who woke me up._

Walking towards the window I look out, admiring the snowy landscape of Inaba. Noticing my figure, the bird flies away.

I smile, then turn back to the room, checking the desk. School supplies and a couple of books fill the surface, left there the night before.

I turn on the TV, a small device set in front of the window and check the weather forecast. Snowy.

Satisfied, I turn off the TV and head to the door, taking a moment to walk outside the bedroom.

The living room is still a mess: carton boxes fill every inch of free space. A wide floor-to-ceiling window is lighting the area, a couch in front of it. A large, flat TV is happily flashing the news in a corner right to the window, carefully positioned not to let sun rays hit the screen.

Behind the couch, a kitchen isle is littered with boxes and plates.

A dark blue haired girl is busily tending to a frying pan.

“Good morning” Naoto says, still focused on cooking “I was hoping to wake you up with breakfast.”

“Yeah, a bird wanted to try breaking the windows open and got me up.” I answer, yawning.

“Mmm, what a nice smell. What are you cooking?”

“Just a bit of salmon actually. I wanted to keep it...uh?!”

The girl squirms as I hug her from behind.

“You're wearing an apron over your pajama. Such a classic.”

“I-it's efficient and helps me in keeping stains off my clothes. It...it was designed for this, wasn't it?”

I giggle, sinking my face into her hair.

“You know, you should really get used to this.” I whisper, sniffing her shampoo “You're my wife now, after all.”

I hear Naoto sigh, then, relaxing, she resumes cooking.

“I guess you're right.”

We sit at the isle, making space throwing the boxes in a corner.

“Did you check the weather forecast?”

“Yes, it seems Marie today wants to let it snow for a bit.”

“It's the perfect day for a couple of newlyweds to have their first romantic walk of the year, isn't it?”

Naoto blushes, leaving the chopsticks on the holder.

“While I do have some work to do, I wouldn't lose this Sunday morning to anything.”

We finish eating, then move to the bathroom. In its cramped space, we try our best to wash and get prepared without bouncing each other.

An hour later we're locking the house door behind us.

Naoto is wearing a blue padded jacket, a white scarf covering her neck.

I'm wearing my usual black coat, a single umbrella in my hand.

Our flat is part of an apartment building complex in a newly built residential area of Inaba. With their bright colors and numerous green areas the buildings are a nice addition to the town.

“Well then” my wife stretches her legs, pointing at the street “Shall we go?”

We start walking, meeting the occasional new neighbor wandering around.

The streets are white with snow, with snowmen dotting the now empty flower beds.

Walking aimlessly we reach the shopping district, some open shops gathering customers.

The Detective Prince timidly reaches for my hand, holding it firmly after a moment.

An immense joy fills my whole body as the realization slowly sinks in.

“Naoto” I call, stopping “We're married!”

The girl checks on me, a bit confused.

“Indeed, that we are.”

Without a word I grab Naoto by her shoulders and start kissing her furiously.

“Wha-wha-wha...”

I stop, smiling at her.

“We've done it. We're married. I still have to get used to it.”

Naoto smiles back, a bit flustered. After a couple of seconds she grabs my hand once more.

“I know. It is weird for me too. And embarrassing. But I'm happy. This is truly what I've longed for.”

We resume walking. I notice some older men are throwing us mean looks, but full of happiness as I am I couldn't care less.

Naoto is blushing under those looks, but she's holding her gaze high.

“Do they bother you?” I quietly ask.

“Not really. Besides, I am used to be the receiving end of glares at the department.”

I gently tickle her cheek.

“But you are blushing.”

Ignoring me, the Detective Prince guides me to the bookshop, stopping at the window.

We end up buying some books, mostly guides for interior decoration.

“Wanna head out to the hill?” I ask, skimming through the pages.

“The hill, uh? It will be chilly, but the sight up there will be remarkable. Let us go.”

The way is crowded with children and their families, enjoying a calm Sunday before getting back to the daily chores.

A policewoman is casually strolling among them.

“Naoto-ku...I mean ma'am!”

An excited Chie dashes towards us.

“Good day Satonaka-san, I see you're on duty today.”

The girl smiles happily, puffing her chest out.

“Yes ma'am! Me and Officer Sakamoto are on patrol detail today. Oh! But you two may want some time alone right? Who am I, suddenly stopping you and all.”

My wife nods, smiling softly.

“It is quite all right, Satonaka-san. It's always nice to meet friends.”

“I see, well that's good. Anyway, I better get going...” 

“Carry on then. And Satonaka? Please check that holster, you don't want it to fall off.”

“What? Oh! Yes! Sure! I'm sorry...it won't happen again! See you, Yu-kun!”

Frantically adjusting her holster, Chie salutes and storms off, joining a tall man in police uniform nearby.

Giggling, Naoto resumes walking.

“Seeing her so full of energies warms my heart. It's nice to have new people around here, especially women.”

I nod, keeping an eye on our friend.

“You two sure are formal though.”

“You know it has to be this way while she's on duty.”   
“Yeah, it's just weird to watch.” I notice “It's strange, you used to call her senpai, now she's the one being all formal in front of you.”

“Well, it's a funny turn of events, I'll give you that.”

We reach the top of the hill just as snow begins to fall.

There's not much people there, so we enjoy trying to catch as many snowflakes as possible.

“Hey! Catch it!”

Suddenly, a big, white bolt hits me in the face.

Clearing my eyes from the snow, I see Naoto arming herself with snowballs.

“So this is war, then.” I mutter, grabbing snow as well.

The battle is short: closing after each shot, we quickly get covered in snow. With a short jump, I lunge at my wife and force her on the soft floor.

Both laughing, we roll in the snow, mock fighting.

We stop, Naoto on top of me, both panting.

The girl leans in. Our kiss is soft, sweet. Gently caressing her cheek, I stare into her loving eyes.

“I love you” I whisper “I swear I'll make you happy. Together, we'll build a wonderful future.”

“I have your word.” Naoto whispers back, kissing my forehead.

Under the gazebo, we sit next to each other, hand in hand, staring at the city down below.

 


End file.
